Kakehiki
by Murayama Tsuru
Summary: Kamui forces Abuto to watch the Rurouni Kenshin Anime which results in Abuto having a dream about a certain crazy, gambling-obsessed Amanto.


**Hello again or for the first time, Murayama Tsuru here. It's been a pretty long time since I've written a simple oneshot, hasn't it ^_^ Recently, I got the Best of Rurouni Kenshin Anime CD and one song reminded me of Abuto and Kada and their relationship that only exists in my mind (and I just wanted an excuse to write about Abuto again). It's called Tactics, Kakehiki in Japanese (so that explains the title ^_^). It's kinda pervy and more than a little bit masochistic of a song so it really seemed perfect to me. So, here it is. I hope you guys enjoy, despite my inability to write any sort of romance…**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama; it belongs to Sorachi Hideaki-Sensei. Nor do I own the song Tactics; it belongs to The Yellow Monkey**_

A door opened to a darkened room and Abuto staggered in, kicking the door shut behind him. The sandy-haired Yato stumbled over to his bed and as he flopped down onto the soft covers, he groaned, even the small amount of light spilling through the crack in the door was too much for him at the moment. For some reason, Kamui had forced Abuto to spend the whole day watching a show called Rurouni Kenshin. Abuto, hoping that he could skip watching some random TV show his boss chose, had asked Kamui why they were doing this and he replied, "Because, Abuto, we should study the Samurai in order to better defeat them."

Abuto had felt like slapping his hand to his forehead then, that seemed like such a ridiculous reason to watch an Anime. He wanted to remind Kamui that this Anime was set in an alternate future timeline in which the Amanto had never invaded earth, so whatever they watched wouldn't be particularly useful in terms of strategy (besides, Kamui never used strategy in the first place, why was he starting now).

But, as the sandy-haired Yato was about to tell Kamui all this, he saw the look in his boss's eyes which seemed to say that he already knew what Abuto was going to say and no objections would be tolerated so Abuto should just sit down and enjoy himself unless he wanted to lose his other arm. Abuto groaned quietly, but sat down anyway as Kamui smiled and pressed the play button on their remote.

Approximately a whole day later (Abuto did not know how Kamui had convinced him to stay and watch all 62 of those episodes), the two had finished watching all the DVDs Kamui had. Abuto, more than he would ever admit, had gotten into the series so he hadn't really been paying attention to the hours that passed (and the paperwork that was probably piling up). But, once everything was finished, he realized how much time he had wasted without doing any work, or getting any sleep for that matter.

With the beginnings of a major headache making its presence, Abuto groaned again, images of a red-haired Samurai and a man who looked like a mummy flitting through his head. Burying his face in his pillow, Abuto closed his eyes, hoping he would be able to get some sleep, tomorrow was going to be a busy day after all. Abuto didn't imagine that he would be able to get any sleep, though, as watching TV for a whole day was too much, even by Yato standards. But, after a few minutes the sandy-haired Yato drifted off to sleep murmuring song lyrics that he couldn't get out of his head, "君のしぐさに振り回されて夢中の愛は俺の中で踊る…"

* * *

_Abuto found himself sitting on a bench, a small cup and a bottle of Shochu in front of him. He watched the sun, and took a sip of his Shochu, as it was steadily sinking in the sky. For a moment, he was worried that without an umbrella he wouldn't be able to relax with his alcohol, but then the thought suddenly occurred to him that a lack of an umbrella was the least of his worries at the moment._

_When that thought occurred to him, it made him wonder what those other worries would be. Before he could ponder the matter, though, she appeared, the sun illuminating her, making her look dazzlingly radiant in the fading light. Abuto felt his heart skip a beat as he said, "Kada…what are you doing here…?"_

_For a moment, Abuto thought he saw a lonely look in her eyes, but when she turned toward him it was gone, making Abuto wonder if it was nothing more than a trick of the light. She turned and smiled at them and Abuto felt his breathing stutter to a stop for a moment when she said, "I came to see you Abuto. What's wrong…do you not want to see me?"_

_There was that lonely look in her eyes again and that made Abuto respond immediately, "Of course I'm happy to see you! You're a much welcome break from Kamui after all."_

_Then, a coquettish smile appeared on Kada's face, the previous look disappearing (Abuto wondered if she had been tricking him into giving this answer) as she said, "Oh, is that all I am to you, Abuto, a break?"_

_Abuto groaned, even in his dreams he managed to say the wrong thing, this must be some weird kind of test of strength he was going through And, at the moment, he seemed to be failing miserably. Before Abuto could even think of anything more appropriate to say, though, all thought ceased as one, small hand drifted over his shoulder, "If I am just a distraction to you," Kada said, her hand lingering slightly, "then I guess we'll just have to have some fun, won't we?" His heart began to pound with anticipation._

_Abuto was about to reach his own hand out to Kada's, but it was already gone and Abuto's shoulder suddenly felt cold. Abuto watched, somehow unable to move, as Kada made her way around Abuto and over to the Shochu bottle. She picked up the cup and slowly poured some of the liquor into it. As the blue-haired Amanto brought the cup to her lips, Abuto's throat suddenly felt very dry. He needed more of that Shochu. Now._

_Noticing Abuto's thirst, Kada turned to him again, that smile back on her face, "You want some of this Abuto?" she asked_

_Throat somehow too parched to speak, Abuto nodded mutely. Kada's smile grew, "Well, I'm not sure you deserve any. After all, I'm just a distraction to you. What if I gave you some of this Sake you so desperately want and you decide to go back to your boss? That would just leave me so lonely…"_

_Suddenly, Abuto found his voice again and said gruffly, "That would never happen. You should know that by now."_

"_Oh," Kada said, smile widening, "In that case, I must let you have some then, don't I?" Abuto nodded and reached his hand out to take the cup from her, wanting more than just a little bit to put his lips where hers had just been. But, she didn't give it to him. Instead, she drank the contents herself, confusing Abuto very much._

_Abuto was about to ask why she had tricked him when, suddenly, she was a lot closer than a few seconds ago. Breathing in the scent of alcohol, Abuto began to feel a little light-headed. That's why, when her lips pressed against his, he almost didn't react. Eyes wide, he almost forgot to swallow when he felt the Shochu that had been in Kada's mouth stream into his._

_Choking, he pushed her away and swallowed. Trying to catch his breath, he asked between pants, "What…did you…do…that for…?"_

_That same smile appeared again, "You looked thirsty, so I decided to give those proud lips of yours the Shochu you so desperately wanted."_

_Not quite satisfied with this answer, Abuto eyes narrowed slightly into a glare, "You know I could have choked on that no? Next time, try warning me."_

_Kada returned Abuto's glare with one of her own, "I was just trying to have fun. But, if you don't want to, I'll just leave. You can have all the Shochu you want on your own."_

_She then turned to walk away and Abuto felt his throat go dry once again, for a different reason this time. He stood up and called out to her, "Wait, Kada! I didn't mean that. Please come back." She stopped and turned around once again and Abuto knew he had been played. He had always known she was tactical, but he never knew he would fall for it this badly…_

_Smile (that he was beginning to think was just a lure for him) once again on her face, Kada sashayed up to Abuto once again. She pressed herself so close to him that Abuto barely had room to breathe. She moved her lips next to his ear and whispered, "Then, let's start up where we left off…" Abuto felt a shudder pass through him with a beat of the delirious love he always felt for Kada when she was near. Abuto vaguely, through the hazy fog that clouded his head whenever Kada's lips met his, noticed that tonight was a full moon._

_Somehow, the two were then transported to a large bedroom. Breath coming in shallow pants again, Abuto's eyes were glued to Kada as she ran her fingers through her long hair very slowly. He was starting to feel rather impatient; he needed her desperately. Couldn't she see that? Or, was this another one of her tactics to get him to do what she wanted? Once she was finished with the unnecessarily thorough grooming, she moved to her and pressed her body to his, making him ache with need even more. It was then that he realized that she was playing with him as she had with her words earlier._

_She really was a tricky one, that Kada. It made her very strong at the moment; and him very weak, full of faults. There was some part of him that berated him for being so stupid around this manipulative woman, saying one day it would get him killed. But at the moment, even if her actions were killing him slowly he couldn't care less. As her hands traveled down his boy, he felt that he was at his happiest, latter consequences be damned. At the moment, they should just enjoy themselves._

_The two 'danced' together in that dark room, tightly pressed together into eternity…_

* * *

Abuto's eyes snapped open as he heard his alarm go off. Still half-asleep, the sandy-haired Yato looked around half expecting to see Kada with him. But she was there and the reality that he had just had a very vivid dream based off of some stupid song from an Anime crashed over him.

With a groan, he pushed his hand through his hear irately. If Kamui wasn't his boss, he would definitely berate him for forcing him to watch 62 of those Rurouni Kenshin episodes in a row (even though he had enjoyed it…). Except, Kamui was Abuto's boss, so there would be no berating, just a regular day of paperwork and, if Kamui decided he wanted to 'learn' more from that Anime, more distracting TV shows.

'But first,' Abuto thought as he stood, 'I really need a cold shower…'

**And that is the end of that ^_^ I really don't know how it went…as I said, I really suck at writing any sort of romance. And, I noticed something, I really tend to like to do things with dreams. It's pretty weird really ^_^ If you're wondering what the Japanese I used is it's "Kimi no Shigusa ni Furimawasarete Muchuu no Ai wa Ore no Naka de Odoru". Or, roughly translating it, "With your actions you manipulate me and a hazy love begins to dance inside me". I don't think this should be a problem since I tried to restrain myself, but if you guys think this particular story should be rated M, let me know and I'll change the rating. As I said, I don't think it should be a problem since I didn't describe everything in excruciatingly explicit detail. If you'd like to listen to he song, type in Rurouni Kenshin 1st Ending into YouTube and you should be able to find it ^_^. As always, if you'd like please leave a review as I love to know what you guys think. See you guys next update.**

**-****村山鶴**


End file.
